Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a female Twoleg with very thick, long, dirty blond hair, a scar on her left ankle with another scar over that scar and a scar on her left knee. Information Friendly Current: 'None '''Past: ' Unknown Creature Type 'Creature: 'Twoleg '''Species: ''Homo sapiens'' Age Age: 1152 moons (96 years) at death Kin Mate: Unnamed Mother: Unnamed Father: Unnamed Brothers: Max, Two Unnamed Kits: Multiple Unnamed Book Appearances Dead: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret, The Short Stories Collection'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :An unnamed kitten goes to ThunderClan and reveals she is a reincarnation of a Twoleg. She explains as a Twoleg, she read books called ''Warriors and loved them, couldn't put them down. She wrote down family trees of the warrior cats, got her friends into the series and even gave her kittypets warrior names. She gave Belle the name Fluffytail and Misty Swiftfoot. When Elizabeth died, she asked in Twoleg StarClan if Warriors were real and the answer was yes. She requested to be reincarnated as a cat and to be born near the lake where the Clans live. The kitten notes that unlike Cinderheart, she has her memories as Elizabeth. Through this, the kitten has much knowledge on the history of the Clans. :Bramblestar asks if she had a Twoleg name and the kitten reveals it is Elizabeth. Cloudtail asks what kind of name that is and the kitten replies it is a Twoleg one. Bramblekit and Firekit wish to know about what it was like for the now named Furrykit to be Elizabeth. :Furrykit says as Elizabeth, she got worse cuts than Firekit did, and she was fine. Furrykit repeats how she is a reincarnation of a Twoleg to Jayfeather. It's mentioned that Elizabeth lived up to ninety-six years, which is the equivalent of one thousand, one hundred and fifty-two moons. Elizabeth used to never get tired, never nap and hate bedtime. :Furrypaw dreams of her time as a Twoleg. She wore glasses and had blonde hair. She has a T-shirts and shorts on. She was also carrying a teddy bear. She was with her kin at Walt Disney World, watching shows, going on rides, having the time of her life. The dream jumps to the springs with Elizabeth floating down a cold river with her kin and her brother's girlfriend's kin. They are all then playing Frisbee together on a sunny hill before they had a picnic lunch. Now she is up north doing sled races with her brothers. She throws snowballs at them and makes snow angels. She is then jumping through a sprinkler and bouncing on a trampoline with her brothers. Furrypaw wakes up and is disappointed at after all the fun times she had as Elizabeth and she decided to become a cat. :Furrypaw dreams again as a Twoleg. This time she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She looks up to see colorful water shooting into the sky and catchy music playing in the background. She is at Disneyland California, her favorite theme park and is watching the World of Color show. She was having the best time with her family. The dream changes to Elizabeth in her pajamas while sitting on her downstairs couch. The Christmas tree is up with presents underneath. Her family is taking turn picking each out one at a time and giving it to who it belongs too. Opening presents on Christmas day with her family was always the morning Elizabeth looked forward too, starting from the day after Christmas. Furrypaw thinks of how much she misses her life as a Twoleg. Waking up, she tells Leafpool about her dreams and mentions that her mom always told Elizabeth she was good with cats. :Furrypaw shows that as Elizabeth, she loved singing and swimming. She mentions that she was also taught to get used to the cold water all at once by her brothers was by getting wet all at once. Elizabeth also learned life-saving in water as a Girl Scout. Later, Furrypaw reveals that Elizabeth didn't get that much time with snow since since when she was little, her family moved to a place where it didn't snow. She didn't get to have snowball fights or sled for the next ninety years. Furrypaw figures out that this also means she only got seventy-two moons of time in snow. Furrypaw mentions to the medicine cats later that she loved cats as a Twoleg. Willowshine asks what else she liked and Furrypaw explained singing. :When Furrypaw visits her mother, she explains about how she is a reincarnation of a Twoleg. Her unnamed sister speaks up she was too and it's revealed she is the reincarnation of Kelsey, Elizabeth's best friend from church. :Furrypaw remembers how Elizabeth thought being a medicine cat was better since she wasn't social enough to get a mate in the first place but as a cat now she feels very different. Bramblestar reveals at a Gathering that they took in another reincarnated cat as a Twoleg who was Elizabeth's best friend. Furrypaw interrupts the clamor that responds, betting that they do not have the knowledge she has from Elizabeth's memories, including tying a knot or making a fire for warmth. Later, Furrypaw tries to whistle like she did as Elizabeth, but couldn't. :Furrypaw remembers watching a movie as Elizabeth, where a character says "I'm not fast" and another says "no kidding". Later, it's noted that Elizabeth had much experience with boredom in her living days. Later, Furrypaw mentions that Elizabeth had very thick hair so this trait might have passed to her fur. She tells Firepaw about how she loved cats and tells him about Elizabeth's life, from where she was born, how hospital work-living with snow up north, moving south away from the snow and her friends, making new friends to putting up with unbearable heat for the rest of her life. Furrypaw remembers how she was stupid as a kit then remembers she was ninety-six years of Elizabeth's memories so shouldn't have messed up. :It's noted that Elizabeth was an entertaining Twoleg. It's also noted that her parents always talked to other adults and left her bored on the sidelines. This happened often. When Breezepelt says "say goodbye, Twoleg!", Furrypaw remembers a quote as Elizabeth. It was a Star Tours at Hollywood Studios and the quote was "Say goodbye, rebel spy!" Later, Furrypaw mentions as Elizabeth, the staff at school made inspirational speeches. Bramblestar announces during a Gathering about since Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were once Elizabeth and Kelsey, they have their experiences. They know the mistakes to avoid, traps others make before they walk into it and how to avoid temptation. ''Forbidden Love :Furrypaw remembers how it took Elizabeth a while to figure out the tricks. Furrypaw complains about how she is not tired, remembering that Elizabeth used the same excuse when she wasn't tired too. When Furrypaw swims again, she again tells about Elizabeth's brothers teaching her about coping with cold water. Later, Furrypelt remembers that Elizabeth noticed how early in the morning and before sunset in the evening that everything was cold and all the colors was beautiful. During the afternoon however, the sun becomes too powerful and the colors are ruined. ShadowClan is having a prey problem and Bramblestar wishes to bring Furrypelt and Gingerheart since they are reincarnations of Twolegs, they can give information if it's a problem by Twolegs. Brackenfur repeats this to ShadowClan. :They go to check the Twoleg nest on ShadowClan territory and it is very noisy. Furrypaw is surprised by how noisy it is compared to what she remembers as Elizabeth. She then thinks that Elizabeth did have pitiful hearing since Twoleg ears aren't as good as cat ears. Elizabeth also generally had worse hearing than other Twolegs. Not so bad that other Twolegs had to scream, but still worse than other Twolegs. Later, Furrypelt remembers how Elizabeth watched a neighbor build a room over their garage and notes it was not noisy. Elizabeth always thought that that was what they were doing and it was noisy, and didn't question it any further. She also remembers how Elizabeth was taught to avoid problems such as not making too much noise near forests from Disney. :Furrypelt tells Puddlepaw how she was once a Twoleg, how Elizabeth was reincarnated into Furrypelt and retains her memories. Later, it's revealed that Elizabeth's best friend, Charles has been reincarnated into Furrypaw's son, Foxkit. The Suspected Warrior :Furrypelt remembers as Elizabeth, she always tried to be up by seven-thirty AM. Later, Gingerheart mentions that Elizabeth was the smartest Twoleg out of the three reincarnated Twolegs. Furrypelt tells her Elizabeth wasn't good socially and Gingerheart says Elizabeth spend all day in front of the TV. She couldn't have picked up a thing coming from the many characters who have messed or she wasn't smart enough to see that there was a lesson there. Revenge of the Darkness :Gingerheart mentions how Elizabeth loved Halloween. Furrypelt reveals that Elizabeth and her could take it or leave it and was really just in it for the candy. She could get rid of the rest of the stuff. Her favorite holiday was Christmas. Later, Furrypelt mentions how as Elizabeth, she couldn't stand kids. :Furrypelt talks about the cats Elizabeth owned. Later, Furrypelt talks about how Elizabeth could say anything and Kelsey didn't care, she would just support Elizabeth. Furrypelt talks about Twolegs and their kids and Cinderheart says she as Elizabeth must have had a lot of experience. Furrypelt says it's the opposite. Elizabeth found everything was hard and when she got older, it got more harder including on following the rules. Her teachers always told her that if she never made a mistake, she never learned. Warriors of Suffering :Squirrelpaw mentions how Foxpaw, Furrypelt and Gingerheart used to be Twolegs to Leafkit, Stripekit and Wolfkit. Leafkit asks what their names were so they are told their former names. Leafkit says those are funny names and Furrypelt explains they are common Twoleg names. :Furrypelt remembers how Elizabeth was told by her fifth grade teacher that there are kids going to high school that struggle with raising their kids while going to school at the same time because they loved too much and didn't realize what that meant until it was too late. Later, seeing Sunpaw, Brightpaw and Cloudpaw reminds Furrypelt of Elizabeth and her brothers, how they were always fighting. The girls were mainly separated from the boys and the body were always talking about stuff involving battles. :Furrypelt is reminded of Elizabeth's time in winter after she moved south. It was cold but there wasn't any snow, but the sun shone brightly, turning the leaves a beautiful green. Elizabeth missed the pretty leaves during fall after moving. Later, Furrypelt mentions how she, Gingerheart and Foxpaw are arguing a lot recently but got along so well as Elizabeth, Kelsey and Charles. Gingerheart asks Furrypelt how she changed a lot since she was Elizabeth and Furrypelt explains that as Elizabeth, nothing she cared for was in danger. Later, Furrypelt remembers as Elizabeth seeing on Brain Games about a blind guy who could ride a bike and tell exactly what was in front of him via echolocation. :Gingerheart tells Furrypelt not to be so harsh to Deerpaw and Robinpaw for being stubborn, since they were like that when they were young. Furrypelt snaps they weren't and Gingerheart says as Elizabeth and Kelsey maybe. :Jayfeather admits he thought as Furrypelt once being a Twoleg, she would know a trick or something to save Briarlight. She explains that Elizabeth wasn't trained in medicine but in mentoring and writing but didn't get much out of the latter. Rise of the Shadows :Furrypelt mentions how as Elizabeth were brothers were so obnoxious. When she became an apprentice, them torturing her toughened her up. When Stripekit and Wolfkit are messing around, Furrypelt reassures Sunstripe that as Elizabeth, she did the same thing at their age. Later, Furrypelt remembers seeing a meme as Elizabeth. It showed a cat with it's face pressed into a couch with the words "FACECOUCH: For when your fail is so big, a simple facepaw would not suffice" accompanying it. :Furrypelt remembers as Elizabeth thinking she would grow up with Charles and get married or something, but married someone else instead. Later, Sunstripe mentions how she cannot believe Furrypelt and Foxfoot were friends as Elizabeth and Charles. When Smoky insists he wants Furrypelt to help Coriander give birth, Furrypelt reminds them that she did it multiple times as Elizabeth. When Gingerheart won't stop talking about Coriander's kits, Furrypelt realized this is the feeling Elizabeth's friends felt when she wouldn't stop talking about ''Warriors since few of her friends actually enjoyed the series. Later when Foxfoot is acting fierce, Furrypelt doesn't remember as Elizabeth seeing Charles like this. In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Gingerheart compares Elizabeth's and Kelsey's personalities. Elizabeth wasn't really optimistic but instead sarcastic. Her idea of the best day ever was playing video games all day. After Foxfoot reveals his true parents, he says he couldn't tell because as Charles, Elizabeth was his friend so he couldn't jeopardize her reincarnations, Furrypelt's secret. :Furrypelt mentions that the kittypets Elizabeth owned lived longer than Princess's current age. Furrypelt says how she us good with kin the ''Warriors world, but couldn't name all her parent's siblings as Elizabeth. Furrypelt thinks that Elizabeth's mother had nine siblings. Leafpool asks about Elizabeth's siblings and her father's siblings and Furrypelt explains they had three each. Later, Furrypelt mentions that Elizabeth lived to the twenty-second century. She died at the age of ninety-six, which would’ve been the year twenty-one hundred. :When Furrypelt gets hurt, she questions how many times she got hurt as Elizabeth. When they meet the Tribe, Furrypelt goes over how she is a reincarnation of a Twoleg and how she knows about the Clans through Elizabeth's memories. She also goes over discovering Elizabeth's best friends have been reincarnated too. During they journey, Furrypelt remembers how much easy it was to get food while traveling as Elizabeth. :Furrypelt mentions that Elizabeth's mom told Elizabeth that there were winds strong enough to blow her brother away when he was little. When they reach a Twoleg nest, Furrypelt gives cute kitten eyes, which she loved seeing in her kittypets as Elizabeth. In the Twoleg nest, Furrypelt notes that Elizabeth's family also used a Dish Hopper. The next morning, Furrypelt remembers that Elizabeth had a kittypet who hated other living creatures other than the ones she lived with. She also notes that Elizabeth never had a guest room and anyone staying with her had to use a sofa-bed. :Barley says "wow, this generation" and Furrypelt mentions she thought that a lot of Elizabeth. After Princess mentions Jackie died of cancer, Furrypelt remembers Elizabeth had a kittypet that died of cancer. She was four and her other cat passed the room she broke the news and her cat gave a look of joy. She didn't recognize it as first but by around third grade she looked back and realized. Furrypelt also remembers how Elizabeth's her kittypet Misty was a light brown tabby and also Tidbit, who also died of cancer. Later, Furrypelt mentions she loved snow as Elizabeth. When Furrypelt returns to ThunderClan, Gingerheart runs into her and Furrypelt tackle-hugged her, just like Elizabeth and Kelsey did. ''The Hidden Enemy :Gingerheart says to Furrypelt she is not the one that needs glasses. She is referencing how Elizabeth needed glasses. Furrypelt remembers how Elizabeth's prescription got higher and higher as the years went by, unlike her lucky brother who's prescription got lower. :Gingerheart points out that Elizabeth was an elementary teacher. Furrypelt points out that Elizabeth taught a gifted class. She remembers how Elizabeth found the kids competent and quickly understood things. A lot of them were funny and asked great questions. :Gingerheart says she doesn't like Furrypelt's casual tone while saying negative things. She points out she used it as Elizabeth since she was ten, and it never went away. Furrypelt protests that Elizabeth got it more closer to eight. :Furrypelt and Gingerheart start talking of Christmas and remember what it was like celebrating Christmas as Elizabeth and Kelsey. Later, Furrypelt remembers Misty, a kittypet Elizabeth owned. The Dark Secret : In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection'' :Rowanstar points out that Furrypaw and Gingerpaw are reincarnated from Elizabeth and Kelsey. Bramblestar announces during a Gathering about since Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were once Elizabeth and Kelsey, they have their experiences. They know the mistakes to avoid, traps others make before they walk into it and how to avoid temptation. Smoky also mentions Furrypelt and Gingerheart are reincarnations of Twolegs. When Smoky insists he wants Furrypelt to help Coriander give birth, Furrypelt reminds them that she did it multiple times as Elizabeth. Trivia Interesting Facts *Elizabeth is reincarnated as Furrypelt. *Elizabeth's nickname is Lizzie. *Her character is based off the author.Revealed by the author Kin Members '''Mate: :Unnamed Twoleg: Kits: :Unnamed Twolegs: Mother: :Unnamed Twoleg: Father: :Unnamed Twoleg: Brothers: :Max: :Two Unnamed Twolegs: Grandkits: :Unnamed Twolegs: Aunts/Uncles: :Possible Nine Unnamed Twolegs: :Three Unnamed Twolegs: Kin: :Unnamed Twolegs: Pets: :Belle (formerly): :Misty (formerly): :Teika (formerly): :Tidbit (formerly): Reincarnation: :Furrypelt: Tree Quotes "You know, as a Twoleg, I used to never get tired. I’d never nap, I always woke up early, and I hated bedtime." –Furrypaw about being Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 3) "''She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Furrypaw looked up and saw colorful water shooting into the sky, with catchy music playing in the background. She was watching the World of Color show at Disneyland California—her favorite theme park. She was having the best time with her family. Then Furrypaw was in her pajamas, sitting on the couch downstairs. The Christmas tree had presents under it. Her family was taking turns picking one out and giving it who it belongs to. Opening presents with her family on Christmas day was the day she had always looked forward to, starting from December 26th. Furrypaw would never see World of Color again, or enjoy opening presents with her family." –Furrypaw dreaming about her time as Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 4) '''Jayfeather: '"What do you mean? Surely you must’ve seen plenty of snow as a Twoleg?" Furrypaw: '"''Well, yeah, but when I was still a little kit, my family moved to a place where it didn’t snow at all. It was always ridiculously hot, and I never got to go sledding or have snowball fights for the next ninety years." –Jayfeather and Furrypaw about Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 5) '''Furrypaw: '"Twolegs are better than you guys think. I ''loved cats as a Twoleg.''" '''Kestrelflight: ''"What was your favorite thing to do?"'' Furrypaw: '"''Sing." –Kestrelflight and Furrypaw about Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 5) "''As a Twoleg she’d thought medicine cat would be good for her because she wasn’t social enough to get a mate in the first place." –Furrypaw about Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 6) '''Furrypelt: '"I could take it or leave it. Honestly, I was just in it for the candy. I could get rid of the rest of the stuff." '''Gingerheart: ''"What?!"'' 'Furrypelt: '"I’ve never really liked Halloween that much. My favorite was ''always Christmas." –Furrypelt and Gingerheart about Elizabeth (Revenge of the Darkness, chapter 1) "''Quite the opposite. Everything for me was hard, and as I got older, I found everything getting harder, including my being able to follow rules! I don’t want these guys making the same mistakes I made. As my teachers always told me: if you never make a mistake, you never learn." –Furrypelt about Elizabeth’s life (Revenge of the Darkness, ''chapter 8) "''Gingerheart had been upbeat while Furrypelt hadn’t really been optimistic and sarcastic instead. Gingerheart’s idea of the best day ever was reading and playing with her siblings, while Furrypelt’s was playing video games all day. ''" –Gingerheart comparing Kelsey and Elizabeth (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twolegs Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Reincarnated Category:Creatures Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters